The present disclosure generally relates to a conveyor assembly. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a carousel conveyor assembly that includes a chain driven by a center drive module.
Many different types of conveyor systems have been used to convey materials over either short or long distances. Different types of drive arrangements have been utilized in such conveyor systems. One type of drive assembly is the corner drive assembly that is used on a carousel conveyor. The carousel conveyor includes a conveyor chain that rotates along a continuous path to move material supported on the conveyor chain. In many currently available carousel conveyors, one or multiple driven wheels frictionally engage the side edge of the conveyor chain to impart driven movement to the conveyor chain as the conveyor chain travels around a corner of the conveyor path. Since the chain of the carousel conveyor is continuous, the drive wheels engage a side surface of the drive chain to impart the motion of the conveyor chain. Since the conveyor chain is not designed to be driving by the side surface, such a drive assembly is not the most efficient or durable.
In an embodiment in which the conveyor chain is driven from below, the driving rotation of the sprocket wheels exert a longitudinal force on the conveyor chain to move the conveyor chain along the conveyor path. However, when the rotating sprocket wheels engage the conveyor chain, the rotating sprocket wheels also exert an upward force on the conveyor chain. In currently available systems, the conveyor chain is prevented from moving upward by flanges formed on the support frame of the conveyor assembly. The side flanges are subject to wear and/or cause wear in the moving conveyor chain. Therefore, a need exists for a center drive module that drives the conveyor chain and reduces wear to both the conveyor chain and within the center drive module.